User talk:Donut4
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Potterpedia, the Harry Potter Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Wotcher! I figured I'd reply to your message on here, in answer to your question my dog is actually Miniature Pinscher, her name is Sammi, she's almost 2 years old now. I don't mind helping you out here some, I'll do what I can, I do a lot on the Harry Potter wikia, and I have my own recipes wikia. :-) Cheers! --BachLynn (Accio!) 21:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can put the awards on the main profile page, I don't mind. :-) --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! BIG AMOUNTS OF ALOT! Hey! Thanks so much for the offering of help!:P WOW! i LOVE HOW YOU ARE AN UMBRIGE HATER!. To be honest I think I hate her more than Voldy! :) We also have the same avatar thingy! Lol:) I feel so special. I have the same avatar as the creater of this wikia:) Hehe:) TheMeaningOfLife 09:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm here I saw, thank you, I am around. I'm planning on getting on at some point today and contributing, just got up, going through emails and such. I do want to help you, so please don't take absences as a sign I'm not interested, I also have 2 of my own wikia's I've been working on, then there's the other Harry Potter wikia, plus I'm going to college online, and I'm a member of the newly created Wikia Community Council. I did mean to ask you though, do you have a policy page yet?--BachLynn (Accio!) 14:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Look I told you I would edit "some" on here and help out "as much as I can". I have no problem helping out but the Harry Potter Wiki will always be my first priority as I have spent months and many many hours contributing to it. After that my priorities lie with my own 2 wiki's that I have created myself. If the small contributions I have tried to make to this Wiki aren't up to your standards of how much time you think I should be contributing I apologise. Look, I have a new class starting this week, so my free time will be even less then it is now, so let's just leave it at if you have a technical issue or need help with something specific feel free to ask, but far from that if you expect me to be on here every day making lots of edits I just don't have the time for that. I'm sorry. --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Badge descriptions I meant to take the description of the Severus Snape badge out of there, but I can't go back in and edit my profile page because it says it's been locked. --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) templates I'm not really sure what you mean, the template is on this wikia, some of the code is the same, but code is universal, the colouring and style is different, the names are gonna be the same, there's only so many ways to make a template, also I am responsible for having created 70% if the templates on the Harry Potter wikia. If you don't like the template, that's fine, but I can't delete pages on here, so all I can do is delete the tag off Severus's page, you'll have to delete the template yourself at Template:Death Eaters --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) today I'm not angry, it's just your message made it seem like you were maybe disappointed or upset that I hadn't edited my user page with those new badges, and I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't intentional I just have a lot to do. No biggie. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) jpg It really all depends on what program you're using and how you're saving. If you have .png files that you want converted to .jpg there are programs that you can download to do that. Most screen shot programs save as .png, but a lot of times if you are taking a pic off the web to save on your computer, if you right click and save that way instead of using the screen shot program, if the file was originally a jpg file it'll save as a jpg file. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) House of Black Just wanted to check in, tell you I'm up and got your message and will start creating the articles as soon as I finish checking my emails. --BachLynn (Accio!) 13:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) K Ok, it may be a bit, stupid internet keeps blipping out ever 5 minutes so I keep having to refresh pages and retype stuff, very very very annoying. It's taking me forever to do the simplest things. :-( Seriously, this is the third refresh just trying to send this message. --BachLynn (Accio!) 14:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying, I got the Bob Hitchens page done finally, but seriously, I had to refresh the page like 20 times before it would save, like I said, my internet is having issues and I keep loosing connection. :-( --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) re:hats Not sure really, they do look funny though. Maybe they are an older more artistic version of wizard hats. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) don't know I don't know, probably the same stuff I do every day.....--BachLynn (Accio!) 18:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Again, I'll do what you what I can to help, I have to go for today, sorry! bye! Taryn Lighte (I suspect Nargles are behind it...) 22:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ya:) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Well, the wiki does look like it needs some help. Sure, I'll join :) --InSpeck (Owl me!) 13:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin Thanks! You could request admin rights on the Test Admin Wiki. (I founded it) (A wiki to test admin rights) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 14:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) WWoHP Actually, I haven't been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. So.... I don't have pictures, lol --InSpeck (Owl me!) 18:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Donut4. If you want, I can help a lot! I am pretty much the biggest fan... I know all there is to know about Harry Potter, and more. I am usually free around 3 Central time. Maybe the teacher box because I dont really think he was necisarily a death eater. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 14:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) what categories should The Quibbler go in? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It doesnt let me edit the page since its your profile but my Birthday is September 4th. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Dount4! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 15:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you probably should. Technically, he's a magical creature, a house-elf, and technically, he's an animal. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 17:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Donut4, can I add gifs to articles so that it makes more sence? Like add on on the monster book page of the monster book biting or in the Fera Verto page of the animal being turned into a water goblet? SnapeFan1 (Talk) 19:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) infobox character. Peeves was never a teacher SnapeFan1 (Talk) 19:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I just put like 2 sentances in, but yeah. Why did you put little lego milkman in there anyway? lol XD. But it still does count as a 'Harry Potter' character since its from the game. lol SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) nice! just saw it. I dont play the lego harry potter games so i wouldnt know of all of the...strange differences, lol. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:18, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And everyone loves a random milkman! :D lol SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC) WOW, lol. I like how the milkmans all like, 'hmm?' and the door opens and, as usual, in all games and movies, he decides to go in and gets scared by a toy bat, lol. And when he punches the snake its so hilarious, lol! XD SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) oh wow, lol. Who knew that Fudge was into fashionable wizards? lol SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Sorry. I'll do that :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Donut4. Sorry I didnt respond sooner, I was at school, so about the kreacher page, yeah, you should put him also in the animal and creatures category. Its makes since cause hes technically a magical creature SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just did, looks great! Thanks :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) *gasps and explodes* awwww thank you! :D Snape! Note: If I met Snape, I'd be stupid enough and with the nerve to call him Sevykins. XD SnapeFan1 (Talk) 20:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Really? That's quite an acomplishment. I'm actually amazing at how many pages this wikia already has :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) oh wow, lol, sooo true. XD So many people are on that wikia-it makes since why they have no badges lol XD SnapeFan1 (Talk) 21:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Character. Cause, filch wasn't a teacher or death eater, and his hogwarts house was never confirmed. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) true...filch scares me in so many ways, lol. He reminds me of one of my old teachers at school. O_O. Well, yeah, he was a squib, thats true. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 22:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Donut4. The userboxes look great, and sorry i didn't respond sooner. I had really bad connection problems that kept me off the wikia from yesterday ro most of today. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 19:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Internet block? Okay, anyways, it's alright again :) Hi ITs me Madly! :D I'm really going to enjoy this! 16:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) lol thanks ^^ Anti-Cosmo (Sophisticated, Yet Stupid) 15:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC)